


Brilliant Crow

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Crows, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Secret Santa, Funny, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Riren Week, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: A Natale, Eren tende a farsi prendere dall'entusiasmo, contrariamente a Levi che non riesce proprio a stargli dietro.Saranno delle lucine a cambiare le cose...DAL TESTO:“Non ci penso neanche”, rispose semplicemente.“Andiamo, Levi! Non puoi farmi un favore? Sii buono, siamo sotto Natale!”.“E non puoi andarci tu? Riguarda più te che me”.Eren batté le palpebre, assumendo un’espressione tenera.“Ma io ho freddo, non voglio ammalarmi”.“Motivo per cui hai scelto di sacrificare me”.“Oh, d’accordo!”, borbottò. “Ma se vado io, sappi che tutto quello che vedi”, si indicò. “Te lo puoi scordare fino a data da destinarsi!”.Quella era una cosa decisamente infantile. Levi non voleva sottostare, ma sapeva quanto il suo compagno fosse testardo e determinato. Quindi alla fine si arrese.“E va bene, ci vado! Non potevi proprio lasciare il mio umore tranquillo, eh?”, sbottò alzandosi dal suo comodo divano.“Ah, grazie Levi. Sei il migliore!”, esclamò il ragazzo porgendogli il suo cappotto.





	Brilliant Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla challenge "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas" indetta dalla pagina facebook "Boys love - Fanfic & Fanart's World
> 
> \- Questa challenge consisteva nello scegliere un pacchetto in cui avrei trovato tre parole da usare come prompt:  
> LUCINE - ALTERATO - VENTO

Levi sbuffò, dicendosi che era necessario avere pazienza. Dopotutto stava con Eren ormai da cinque anni, era diventato un maestro nel portare pazienza. All’incirca.  
“Tu non mi dai mai una mano”, lo sentì lamentare. L’uomo alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò davanti l’espressione infastidita del suo compagno, il quale lo stava fissando con le mani poggiate sui fianchi.  
“Non vedo perché questa cosa dovrebbe riguardare anche me”, proferì secco. Tutto quello che voleva era tornare alla lettura del suo libro in santa pace, ma gli ci volle poco per capire che Eren non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace tanto facilmente.  
“Come sarebbe a dire? Ti ricordo che questa è anche casa tua!”.  
“Sì, e di chi è stata l’idea di addobbare tutta la casa per le feste? Di certo non mia”, affermò richiudendo il libro.  
Il più giovane gonfiò le guance. Effettivamente non ci sarebbe stato nulla da dire, Levi aveva ragione. L’idea era stata sua, ma cosa c’era di male? Che colpa ne aveva se con il Natale alle porte tendeva ad entusiasmarsi come un bambino?  
Il soggiorno era stata la stanza più presa di mira dalla sua mania degli addobbi. Calze appese al camino, stelle di Natale nei vasi, statuine raffiguranti pupazzi di neve e Babbo Natale e per ultimo, ma non meno importante, un albero gigantesco in un angolo, che Eren non aveva ancora finito di decorare.  
“E allora?”, domandò dopo svariati secondi di silenzio. “Una casa senza addobbi è triste! D’accordo, se non vuoi aiutarmi con l’albero, faccio da solo. Tanto comunque sei troppo basso e non saresti arrivato in cima”.  
E gli diede le spalle. Non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che Levi doveva essersi infastidito, visto che odiava terribilmente quando qualcuno infieriva sulla questione “altezza”.  
Poco ma sicuro, stava già iniziando ad alterarsi. Amava profondamente Eren e quel suo essere diverso da lui, la sua gioia di vivere e la capacità di stupirsi. Era anche vero che alle volte però finivano con lo scontrarsi.  
“Sei fastidioso”, borbottò.  
“E tu sei noioso!”, proclamò estraendo le lucine da una scatola in cartone. “Come puoi rimanere impassibile davanti a tutta questa meraviglia? Cosa sei, il Grinch?”.  
“Voglio solo essere lasciato in pace, dal momento che mi stai infastidendo”.  
Eren borbottò qualcosa del tipo “Bene, niente regalo per te quest’anno!”, ma decise comunque di farla finita e dedicarsi alla decorazione dell’albero.  
Levi sospirò, certo che adesso il suo compagno lo avrebbe lasciato in pace. Prese in mano il libro che aveva poco prima posato e…  
“No! Ma perché, accidenti!”.  
“E adesso cosa c’è?!”, sbuffò. Eren sembrava alquanto disperato.  
“Le lucine non funzionano più”.  
“Ah. E allora?”.  
“Come sarebbe dire “e allora?” Come decoro l’albero senza lucine?”.  
“Puoi sempre ricomprarle”.  
“Umh, hai ragione”, le sue labbra si dipinsero di un sorriso furbo. “Levi, puoi andare a comprarle?”.  
L’uomo assunse un’espressione indefinibile. C’erano almeno dieci motivi per cui non ci sarebbe stato motivo di uscire di casa. Anzitutto il tempo all’esterno. Faceva un freddo indicibile e il vento soffiava forte, troppo forte perché potesse sopportarlo. Seconda cosa, lui non voleva neanche essere invischiato in quelle questioni. Terza cosa, il suo umore non era affatto dei migliori e avrebbe seriamente rischiato di rispondere male ad Eren. E tanti altri motivi, ma questi erano i più importanti.  
“Non ci penso neanche”, rispose semplicemente.  
“Andiamo, Levi! Non puoi farmi un favore? Sii buono, siamo sotto Natale!”.  
“E non puoi andarci tu? Riguarda più te che me”.  
Eren batté le palpebre, assumendo un’espressione tenera.  
“Ma io ho freddo, non voglio ammalarmi”.  
“Motivo per cui hai scelto di sacrificare me”.  
“Oh, d’accordo!”, borbottò. “Ma se vado io, sappi che tutto quello che vedi”, si indicò. “Te lo puoi scordare fino a data da destinarsi!”.  
Quella era una cosa decisamente infantile. Levi non voleva sottostare, ma sapeva quanto il suo compagno fosse testardo e determinato. Quindi alla fine si arrese.  
“E va bene, ci vado! Non potevi proprio lasciare il mio umore tranquillo, eh?”, sbottò alzandosi dal suo comodo divano.  
“Ah, grazie Levi. Sei il migliore!”, esclamò il ragazzo porgendogli il suo cappotto.

Sì, era decisamente il migliore. Il migliore a farsi raggirare da quel paio di occhi languidi e da quella parlantina.  
Era arrivato al negozio di articoli natalizi con l’aria di chi sicuramente avrebbe potuto commettere un omicidio di lì a poco. Aveva freddo, il vento era tanto prepotente da entrargli fino alle ossa. Avrebbe potuto rimanersene a casa, invece la sua dolce metà aveva ben pensato di minacciarlo.  
“Prendi lucine di tutte le misure, lucine grandi, lucine piccole, lucine medie! E di tanti colori, non fare il tirchio!”, gli aveva raccomandato.  
“Certo, tanto il portafogli è il mio”, disse fra sé e sé. “Quel ragazzo non ha proprio rispetto per i miei nervi. Temo di starmi rammollendo, con il tempo”.  
Nonostante il suo cattivo umore, oramai era arrivato a destinazione, quindi tanto valeva entrare. Di decorazioni natalizie ne capiva poco e nulla, quindi comprò delle lucine un po’ a caso, desideroso di uscire da quel negozio affollato ma in cui si udivano chiaramente delle fastidiose canzoncine a tema. Anche quando ne fu uscito, “Merry Christmas” continuava comunque a rimbombargli per la testa.  
Ovviamente quando tornò a casa era già buio. Levi rabbrividiva per il freddo, in una mano teneva un sacchetto contenente le lucine. Avrebbe potuto rimanersene al caldo, tornò a ripetersi, invece si era beccato il gelo, i bambini strillanti e una notevole sofferenza.  
Quando rientrò nell’appartamento gettò il mazzo di chiavi su un tavolino, producendo un rumore fastidioso.  
“Sono tornato”, annunciò con voce spenta. “Ho preso quello che avevi richiesto, sua maestà. Adesso cosa stai combinando?”.  
Si tolse il cappotto e la sciarpa e li riposò ordinatamente. Il soggiorno era stranamente buio, fatta eccezione per la fioca luce che proveniva da un lume acceso. Posò il sacchetto vicino all’albero e poi lo vide: il suo compagno era crollato addormentato sul divano, la coperta caduta malamente sul pavimento.  
“Eren? Non dovresti dormire a quest’ora, sono solo le sei. Andiamo, svegliati”.  
Dalla bocca del compagno ne uscii un mugolio, ma ovviamente nessun accenno a svegliarsi. Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, prendendo a frugare nel sacchetto, dopo esserglisi seduto accanto.  
“Senti, ho preso le lucine che vanno a batteria. Questo non lo avevi specificato, quindi ho fatto di testa mia. Vuoi svegliarti? Il minimo che puoi fare è starmi a sentire”.  
Eren sospirò nel sonno, voltandosi di lato.  
“Babbo Natale, non mettermi nella tua lista dei cattivi”, mugugnò. Probabilmente doveva star sognando. Levi scosse il capo. Prese delle lucine, quelle corte e che teoricamente sarebbero dovute essere di colore rosso e blu. Senza sapere il perché se la mise in testa e poi le accese. Effettivamente funzionavano.  
“Oh”, sospirò. “Levi Ackerman, sei davvero ridicolo. Se qualcuno ti vedesse così non riuscirebbe più a prenderti sul serio”.  
E con quel pensiero per la mente, decise di togliersi le lucine dalla testa prima che la sua dignità ne risentisse.  
“Levi…?”.  
Troppo tardi.  
Eren aveva aperto gli occhi e lo stava ora fissando.  
“Ah, ben svegliato. Ti sei addormentato. Ho preso quello che volevi”, spiegò, allungando una mano verso la propria testa.  
“No, aspetta! Non toglierla! Ti sta bene”.  
“Mi sta bene?”, domandò scettico. “Hai dei gusti strani”.  
Al ragazzo venne da sorridere. Se stavano in silenzio, poteva sentire i fischi del vento all’esterno.  
“Grazie per aver comprato quello che mi serviva”, cominciò a dire. “Sei sempre disponibile”.  
“In realtà mi hai minacciato”.  
“È vero”, ammise. “Ti chiedo scusa, è che alle volte nemmeno io riesco a frenare il mio entusiasmo. Il Natale fa uscire la parte più infantile di me”.  
Oh, questo Levi lo sapeva molto bene. Eren poteva anche aver passato i venti da un pezzo, ma dentro rimaneva un bambino in grado di stupirsi ancora. Era anche per questo che lo amava, che lo apprezzava e probabilmente un po’ lo invidiava.  
“Non devi chiedermi scusa. Anche se sono ancora un po’arrabbiato. Mi hai mandato fuori con questo tempaccio”.  
Lo vide mettersi seduto. I suoi occhi adesso apparivano languidi, quasi lucidi. Doveva starlo seducendo, decisamente.  
“Posso farmi perdonare aiutandoti a sbollire la rabbia?”.  
Levi lo guardò. Per quanto potesse resistere, sarebbe stato inutile, Eren lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e sapeva come prenderlo.  
Sospirò.  
“Non dirmi che devo tenere questa cosa in testa”.  
Il ragazzo annuì, facendosi più vicino.  
“Sei sexy...”, sussurrò sulle sue labbra. Dopodiché lo afferrò per il colletto e lo trascinò su di sé. Addolcirlo in quel modo era la cosa che più preferiva in assoluto. Le loro lingue si trovarono quasi subito, iniziando ad assaggiarsi con gran foga ed attenzione, si trattava di uno di quei baci capaci di far perdere la testa a chiunque. Eren non era mai stato troppo resistente per certi aspetti, fosse per lui si sarebbe fatto prendere lì e subito, peccato che il suo compagno avesse in mente altri piani.  
Levi infatti si staccò all’improvviso, lasciandolo a bocca aperta. Puntellò un gomito e poggiò il viso su una mano, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
“Hai detto che volevi farti perdonare. Allora lascia fare a me, so io come smaltire il cattivo umore”.  
Il più giovane avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena e subito dopo si ritrovò ad arrossire e ad annuire.  
Ma dove altro lo trovo uno che è sexy anche con una coroncina di lucine in testa?  
Il più giovane si ritrovo con la schiena contro il divano e con Levi che lo aveva afferrato saldamente per le gambe, allargandole. Dopodiché si era infilato tra esse e una volta raggiunto gli aveva donato un bacio tanto passionale e rovente da fargli sussultare il cuore. Eren rabbrividì ancora, ad occhi socchiusi, stringendo a sé il suo corpo e sistemandogli meglio la coroncina in testa. Senza volerlo aveva unito le sue due più grandi passioni: Levi e il Natale. Attraversò il bacio avvertì il nervosismo e la tensione che il compagno aveva accumulato scivolare lentamente via. Il vento tornò a soffiare forte, contro le finestre, scuotendole, e contro la porta chiusa. Doveva far davvero freddo, ma in quel momento tutto ciò che riusciva ad avvertire era un gran calore. Calore che partiva dal basso ventre, diffondendosi per tutto il corpo.  
Levi lo stava praticamente bloccando sotto di sé. Quando l’uomo si sollevò appena per sfilarsi via la camicia, il ragazzo rimase estasiato dalla sua figura illuminata dalla tenue luce della lampada. Ciò non fece che accentuare la sua eccitazione. Lo vide poi sfilarsi la cintura e infine dedicarsi a lui. Levi poteva essere o incredibilmente dolce e incredibilmente vorace. E a giudicare dalla foga con cui gli stava togliendo i vestiti di dosso, quello doveva trattarsi del secondo caso. La pesante felpa e i comodi pantaloni che aveva fino a quel momento indossato finirono ben presto sul pavimento.  
Chinò la testa di lato e istintivamente si morse le labbra, andando ad accarezzare con un dito quelle del suo compagno. Con la mano scivolò sul petto, avvertì il battito accelerato di Eren e poi arrivò all’erezione ancora coperta.  
“Umh… quindi sei ancora arrabbiato c-con me?”, gemette il ragazzo.  
“Forse. Ma tranquillo. Visto che le decorazioni natalizie ti piacciono tanto, forse c’è un modo per poterle usare come si deve”.  
Eren non capì. Avrebbe tanto voluto domandare cosa intendesse, ma Levi aveva già afferrato i suoi boxer, sfilandoli. Eccitato per com’era, avrebbe voluto che lui lo toccasse. Invece, Levi semplicemente si chinò, posandogli un bacio sul pube, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Dopodiché si alzo.  
“M-ma dove vai?”, chiese Eren, che temeva di essere lasciato in asso.  
Quando l’uomo si voltò, mostrò ciò che stava tenendo in mano: le lucine che aveva comprato poco prima.  
“Cosa…?”.  
“Lo ammetto, queste lucine sull’albero starebbero bene, ma ho l’impressione che su di te starebbero meglio. Mi farai provare, mi auguro”.  
Eren era sconvolto. Positivamente, certo. Non ci avrebbe mai pensato, ma dopotutto il suo compagno aveva sempre le migliori idee.  
“Oh”, sussurrò. “Cosa vuoi fare? Non mi ci vorrai legare, vero?”.  
“Chi può dirlo...”, affermò vago, malgrado le sue intenzioni fossero più che trasparenti. Tornò su di lui, prese un filo di lucine abbastanza lungo e dopodiché gli afferrò le braccia, portandogliele sopra la testa, unendole e legandogli i polsi in una morsa non troppo stretta.  
Eren sorrise, era eccitato ma anche divertito.  
“Questa è l’idea più originale che tu abbia mai avuto, anche più di quella volta in cui ci siamo travestiti da poliziotto e prigioniero e… eh?”.  
Sulla sua testa era stata poggiata una coroncina di lucine esattamente uguale a quella di Levi. L’unica differenza era il colore, blu e argento, così come quelle che aveva ai polsi.  
“Oh, mi piace. Siamo uguali così. Levi?”, lo chiamò, il suo compagno gli sembrava assorto, lo guardava come se avesse potuto divorarlo di lì a poco.  
“Improvvisamente credo di amare il Natale”.  
Il tono dell’uomo era stranamente divertito, ma Eren non ebbe in verità modo di sorprendersene: il suo tentativo di parlare fu fermato dall’ennesimo bacio mozzafiato da parte di Levi, che con le mani stava cercando di liberarsi del resto dei vestiti. Una volta riuscito a fare ciò, si assicurò che il ragazzo sotto di lui fosse totalmente incapace di muoversi. Eren aveva gli occhi lucidi di piacere e le labbra e le guance rosse. In quel preciso istante gli sembrò così eccitante che Levi pensò di essere lui quello con gusti un po’ strani per quanto riguardava il sesso, ma alla fine poco importava. Decise che era arrivato il momento di assaggiarlo. Gli afferrò il viso e lo sollevò leggermente in modo da poter mordere il suo collo. Eren sussultò, sentì i suoi muscoli tendersi. Probabilmente, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, lo avrebbe toccato ovunque, ma in quel momento le luci che gli legavano i polsi glielo impedivano.  
Con la lingua Levi si spostò poi sui capezzoli turgidi, che assaggiò e stuzzicò a lungo. Ogni tanto sollevava lo sguardo per poter vedere meglio l’espressione del suo amato. Dopodiché scese ancora e arrivò nel medesimo punto in cui si era poco prima fermato. Sfiorò la sua erezione, guardandolo.  
“Debole”.  
“D-Debole?! Vorrei vedere te al posto mio. Sono così eccitato”, arrossi vergognosamente.  
“Oh, lo vedo. E sei anche terribilmente adorabile. Così tanto che non credo potrò ancora resistere”, il suo tono si abbassò lentamente mentre chinava la testa fra le sue gambe. Tra le labbra si ritrovò la virilità di Eren, il quale gemette. Le braccia stavano iniziando a far male, ma ciò non faceva altro che contribuire alla crescita dell’eccitazione. Sentì poi le dita di Levi farsi spazio dentro di sé. Lo aveva totalmente in pugno e lo stava stimolando in tutti i modi possibili. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Lui lì, la luce soffusa e il vento che soffiava fuori indisturbato.  
L’uomo era abile e impaziente, lambiva la lunghezza, entrava dentro di lui con le dita, piegandolo come voleva ai suoi desideri.  
“L-Levi”, Eren aveva adesso curvato la schiena. “D-di più...”.  
“Sappi che se vieni ti lascio così”.  
“Eh… eh?!”. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi. Conosceva bene il suo compagno e sapeva che era perfettamente in grado di fare una cosa del genere. Non ci pensava neanche a rimanere in quello stato.  
“Sei ingiusto! Non puoi giocare così con me, non ho tutta questa resistenza”.  
“Ah. Ripetilo”.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro. Avevi detto che non eri più arrabbiato”.  
“Io ho detto “forse”, sorrise compiaciuto, poi si avvicinò a lui cautamente. “Però magari alla fine non dovrei avercela tanto con te. Anche se sei esagerato e molto spesso un rompiscatole, le lucine che mi hai costretto a comprare alla fine mi hanno dato una buona idea. Quindi congratulati con te, Eren”.  
Quest’ultimo sorrise.  
“Bravo, Eren”, si disse. Levi non gli aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso un solo attimo. Sicuramente adesso non ce l’aveva più con lui. No, Levi voleva lui, lo voleva in tutti i modi possibili. Se non fosse stato per quell’espressione carica di lussuria, sarebbe potuto sembrare una sorta di angelo con quell’adorabile coroncina in testa. Ma forse “demone” sarebbe stato più opportuno come nome.  
Levi tornò tra le sue gambe e stringendogli con foga i fianchi iniziò a farsi strada tra le sue pareti. Eren sospirò, sollevato nel sentire finalmente la sua calda e possente presenza, ma ben presto i sospiri divennero più pesanti. La cosa bella del sesso con Levi era che nulla era mai uguale alla volta precedente. C’era sempre qualcosa di nuovo. L’uomo iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui con foga e impazienza, come se fino a quel momento si fosse solo trattenuto. E probabilmente doveva essere così. Eren iniziò a muoversi a sua volta per andargli dietro e assecondare i suoi movimenti. Lo sentiva, il piacere arrivava a ondate, ondate così potenti da fargli perdere il controllo del suo corpo. L’espressione di Levi era impagabile, lo guardava come se gli stesse dicendo “Mi appartieni”.  
Ed era vero. Gli apparteneva, si appartenevano.  
“Oh, Levi”, sussurrò ad un tratto. “Devi credermi, non sei mai stato eccitante come oggi”.  
Il diretto interessato si sistemò la coroncina, prendendo a spingere più forte come per zittirlo.  
“Potrei dire esattamente la stessa cosa. Adesso mi sento più buono, quindi lasciate pure andare”.  
Probabilmente, anche se non glielo avesse detto, Eren si sarebbe lasciato andare comunque, perché se c’era una cosa in cui era pessimo era la resistenza a letto. I muscoli divennero tesi e ben presto la mente si svuotò del tutto. Poteva sentire l’orgasmo arrivare, ed era quelli gli attimi che più preferiva, la calma prima dell’esplosione. Se non avesse avuto le mani legate avrebbe stretto la schiena di Levi per tentare di scaricare in qualche modo l’eccitazione, ma era completamente bloccato. L’unico modo era tramite la voce.  
“Sì! Vengo, non fermarti!”, lo supplicò con voce roca.  
“Come se mi fosse possibile, ragazzino!”, ansimò l’altro sulle sue labbra, a sua volta al limite. Eren fu il primo a raggiungere l’apice. Levi lo capì dalla sua schiena incurvata e dall’espressione d’estasi sul viso. Le pareti si strinsero attorno alla virilità e non potendone più lo raggiunse poco dopo. Non si mosse per qualche istante, come se dovesse attendere qualche attimo prima di tornare in sé.  
“Oddio, Levi… è stato… sei stato… no, non credo di avere parole. Questo non me lo aspettavo di certo”.  
“Figurati io”, ansimò lui, staccandosi lentamente. “Aspetta, ti slego i polsi”.  
Un’altra cosa che Eren amava era il post-sesso, dove l’uomo diventava più dolce e lo riempiva di attenzioni. Dopo che lo ebbe slegato, Eren recuperò la coperta dal pavimento e gli si sedette accanto, poggiandogli la testa su una spalla. Levi iniziò ad accarezzargli un braccio, mentre i loro respiri tornavano regolari e il vento si calmava.  
“Non credo guarderò più le decorazioni natalizie con gli stessi occhi. Se solo lo avessi scoperto prima...”.  
“Che vuoi farci, quello sveglio sono io”, si tolse le lucine dalla testa. “Sai… forse adesso mi va di aiutarti a decorare l’albero”.  
“Davvero?!”, Eren sussultò. “Che bello! Tranquillo, la stella in cima la metto io, so che non ci arrivi e...”.  
“Fottiti”.  
“Oh, no. A quello ci hai già pensato tu”, gli venne da ridere mentre guardava la sua coroncina di lucine. “Però… magari facciamo che queste le conserviamo. Dopotutto il periodo natalizio non è di certo finito”.  
“Sono pienamente d’accordo, Eren”, sospirò Levi stanco, ma appagato.  
Certamente da quel momento in poi avrebbe provato molta più simpatia verso le decorazioni natalizie...


End file.
